A Lesson in Love
by RumChocolateSouffle
Summary: Professors!Klaine. Also, Blaine is a late guy. But this time it's a good thing he was late.


Kurt was gathering his bag and coat to leave for his first class, running over the lesson plan in his head to be sure to allow enough time for everything he wanted to accomplish today. It was his second year as a professor teaching Dance 101, a class mostly full of freshmen undergraduates in the school of arts. It was not an overly complicated class for students and for him to teach, but he still thoroughly enjoyed it.

He loved that it was an introductory course, so he'd get a wide variety of students. Most students took it because it was a requirement for their major, but occasionally he'd get a student who wanted to take it for their elective. He particularly liked the few engineers who came through, wanting to continue dance as a hobby or have a break from their rigorous math courses.

It was a little cool outside, so he was thankful for the scarf he had looped around his neck with a light jacket. His coffee in one hand also served as a way to keep him warm, freshly brewed and steaming hot. He was early, but that would give him time to finish his coffee and warm up a bit before starting class.

He walked the short distance across the quad into the building and rounded the corner to the stairwell, only to run straight into someone causing papers to fly everywhere and his hot cup of coffee to spill everywhere.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

"No, it's my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going!"

Kurt bent down to try to help pick up the papers, only to realize that they were sheet music now stained with coffee. "Oh no, I'm so sorry I ruined your homework," Kurt said, standing upright and awkwardly handing over the soaked pages and looking at the person he collided with.

"Actually…they're lesson plans. I'm a new professor. Well, I haven't technically had a class yet, but I was just running to it now, and I'm late so I wasn't watching where I was going and -"

Oh. He was a professor. Kurt felt better then admitting to himself that this guy was absolutely gorgeous. He had a very young face, even for being a new professor. He was wearing dress slacks, a vest, a collared shirt, and…was that really an orange plaid bowtie? A little eccentric for Kurt, but somehow it worked on him.

"No, it's okay. Did I spill any coffee on you?" Kurt asked.

He looked down and spun around adorably, trying to spot any stains on his backside. "Uhm, I don't think so? But, I'm sorry you had to waste your coffee cup on me."

"Oh, it's alright. I can always get another one. My name is Kurt Hummel, by the way."

"I'm Blaine Anderson. It's nice to meet you. You teach…dance right?"

"I do. And what are you teaching?"

"Music theory 101. It's an introductory course, but I really like teaching younger students." Blaine nodded, looking at his soaked sheet music and shrugging before tossing it in the trash can.

"I hope those weren't too important?" Kurt asked sheepishly, feeling his face growing warm.

"Nah, it's alright. I've got it all up here," Blaine said, tapping his head with his index finger and smiling. "Well, I still feel bad about your coffee. Maybe I can make it up to you sometime?"

"Sure. I'm free after my class ends at 2. We could meet in the quad?"

"Definitely! Ah - crap, I really need to get going! I'm already super late and I wouldn't want students debating whether it's been 'x' amount of time with no professor and if they can leave! You probably think I'm pretty pathetic for being late on the first day, but let me just say I'm not always this pathetic!" Blaine ran down the stairs, almost tripping at the bottom before calling behind him, "See you then, Kurt!"

Kurt couldn't wipe the grin off of his face throughout his entire class. After passing out the syllabus, he started class by doing across the floor exercises, grinning the entire way as he demonstrated the proper footwork. His students seemed to feed off of his enthusiasm and did quite well for the first day.

"Alright, that's it for today everyone. Start thinking about partners for your partner dances coming up!"

Kurt could hardly wait for his students to file out of the studio so he could gather his things and meet Blaine for his coffee date. Wait, not date. Well, not yet anyway. He supposed he wouldn't mind if this was a date, but it probably would be best if he didn't freak Blaine out too much. He wasn't even sure if he was gay.

He went outside and found Blaine waiting for him by the large tree in the center of the quad. "Hey, did class go alright even with you being late?" Kurt asked as they walked to a nearby cafe.

Blaine chuckled, "Yeah, it was alright. I'm sure some students already hate me for being late and not having the copies of music to give them and at the mention of their final exam -"

"I really am sorry about that-"

"No, no it's okay. I told them I'd put it online later. They can deal. I'll just be sure to leave earlier next time. How was your class?"

"Really great actually. They're a great group. I have high hopes for _some_ of them," Kurt said, winking.

They got their coffee, and Blaine insisted on paying because he was the reason Kurt lost his first cup in the first place.

"So Blaine, where did you go to school?"

"Well, I grew up in Westerville, Ohio and then went to Ohio State for undergrad and NYU for grad school."

"Wait did you say Ohio? I'm from Lima!"

They continued to chat about their schooling, finding out they both sang in high school and fell in love with performing.

"I really enjoyed being on stage, but I found out I liked teaching even more," Blaine said. "I just love being able to inspire people and make art while doing so."

"I'm with you there. Especially getting to teach an introductory course. We are the reason these students either continue with their majors or they don't. That's a big responsibility."

"Exactly," Blaine said, pausing for a moment to take another sip of coffee.

"My friend Rachel went on to perform though. She's in that new musical on Broadway actually."

"No kidding! I'll have to go see her then. I can imagine if she's a friend of yours, she'll be amazing - not that I don't think that you're not amazing, well I've never seen you perform but from how you talk about it I can imagine you're very good and -" Blaine paused and took a breath. "Remember what I said about not being pathetic all the time?"

Kurt nodded, grinning across the table.

"Yeah, maybe I'm a little more so, actually." Blaine laughing bashfully. "So she's just a friend?"

"Yeah, yeah. Rachel and I are just really great friends. I've had good guy friends too, but I was never in a long relationship with any of them. Just haven't found the right guy yet, I suppose."

Blaine hummed in agreement. "Me neither."

Kurt made a mental check-off for gay, trying to contain his excitement.

"Well Kurt, it's been great talking with you. I've got to go to my office hours now - don't want to be late to those! But I'd love to do this again sometime? Would you like to exchange numbers or something?"

"Oh, yes please." Kurt took Blaine's offered phone and punched in his contact information.

"Okay! Bye!" Blaine said, running out the door. Kurt looked at his watch and determined that, yes, Blaine was going to be late for his office hours.

* * *

Near the end of the semester Kurt sat in his office going over the requirements for his class's final assessment with one of his students when there was a knock at his door.

"Come in!" Kurt said, pausing his conversation with his student.

"Hello Kurt, oh sorry I didn't know you were busy. I'll wait out here," Blaine said.

"No, you can come in; we're just wrapping up. Does that make sense, Dani?"

"Yes, it does. Thanks a lot, Professor. And hello Professor _Anderson_," she said, smirking on her way out. Elliott totally owed her ten bucks.

"What was that about?" Kurt asked, gathering his belongings.

"What was what about?"

"That smirk she had."

"No idea. But you ready, Professor?"

"Ready when you are, Professor."

They laced their hands together as they left to go grab coffee.


End file.
